


Fan Service

by Iron_Angel



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Loss of Virginity, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: Kent has finished the upgrades for the Silver Shroud armor and is excited to have Nora try it on.(a.k.a. The Kent Connolly/Sole Survivor pairing that nobody asked for.)





	Fan Service

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here*
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes/typos are mine. I'll correct them as I find them.

" _Calling the Silver Shroud! Calling the Silver Shroud! I've got a special delivery for you. Come see me at the Memory Den._ "

 

Nora knocked on the door frame, peeking into Kent's room before letting herself in. "You called for me?" she asked, causing the ghoul to jump slightly.

He turned from his workbench to face her. "Oh! Shroud-- I mean, Nora! I didn't expect you to show up quite so soon," he said, hurrying to put away his tools and tidy up.

She smiled at his nervous shuffling. "I was in the area. So, what's this 'special delivery' you have for me?"

"Huh? Oh! I, uh..." He nearly knocked over his lamp as he spun around to pick up the long black trench coat that had been laying across the table. The Silver Shroud armor. "I finished upgrading the costume for you. New poly-laminate plates and ballistic weave lining." He held it out to her. "Tried to adjust the fit a little, too, for your, uh... I m-mean, it should fit better."

"Looks great, Kent, thanks!" She took it and held it up to her chest, holding out a sleeve to compare it to the length of her arm. "Mind if I try it on now?"

"P-please do." He coughed slightly, trying to calm down and not look quite so excited. "To, uh, you know, check the fit in case I need to make more adjustments."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, but kept her thoughts to herself as she unbuckled her leather armor and set each piece neatly on his faded antique sofa. Setting aside the silver scarf as well, she pulled the coat on over her vault suit. "Feels heavier." She flexed her arms out, then over her head. "No, this isn't going to work," she said, shaking her head. "My suit sleeves are bunching up." She slid the coat back off, handing to him. "Hold this for a moment, please?"

Turning her back to him, she unzipped the vault suit and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Pushing it down to her waist, she shivered a bit at the coolness of the room against her bare skin. She reached out behind her for the coat again. This time, he helped her into it.

His hands were shaking as he straightened the collar.

Noticing this, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Kent? Are you okay?"

His wide eyes quickly shifted from the back of her neck, up to hers. "I, uh," he stammered, then seemed to realize his hands were still on her shoulders and jerked them back to his sides. "S-sorry, I, uh... How does the fit feel now?"

Nora would bet good caps that if a ghoul could blush, he would be as red as a tato right now.

Deciding not to comment on it, she turned and again flexed her arms out and up. "Much better." She brought them into a pose as if she were holding a rifle. The lapels gapped, exposing her chest slightly. It wasn't much; barely to the beginning swell of her breasts. She looked down at it. "I might need to wear an undershirt with it. The scarf is--"

She looked back up to find Kent staring right at her chest.

"Kent?"

"I'm so, so s-sorry," he whispered. His face was a pained mix of shame and awe, but it seemed he couldn't make himself look away.

Things suddenly clicked in her mind, and what a sad cliche it was. This was more than just an obsession with memories of before the war, comic book heroes, and dreams of making the world a better place. More than just forced centuries of loneliness brought on by ghoulification.

"Kent."

"I'm sor-- I'm t-trying--" He was shaking all over now.

The world may burn and society fall to pieces, but some things will never change, she mused.

She reached out and gently curled her finger under his chin, tilting it up to make him look her in the eye. "Kent, have you never been with a woman before?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

He shook his head slightly. "N-never been with anyone before."

She cupped his face between her hands; his eyes slipped closed as he pressed into the contact. Some people, she knew, didn't care for physical intimacy, but it didn't seem to be the case with him. Still, she had to ask, "Would you like to be with me?"

A shuddering sigh left him. "Yes..."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He didn't move.

Oh, this was worse than she thought.

She pulled back slightly, brushing the tip of her nose against his scarred cheek. "Kent, honey, I promise I'll do my best to make this good for you, but you're going to have to work with me a little."

"I... I don't know what to do," he confessed, ducking his head slightly.

She reached up and pulled off his trilby, hanging it on the barrel of the tommy gun of the mobster cutout. She trailed soft kisses across his cheek to his temple, and whispered, "It's okay, we'll take our time and go slow."

She slid her hands down to his wrists, pulling his arms around her waist. The motion pushed her chest up, causing the coat to open further, the top of her bra now visible. She heard him swallow hard and felt his breath huff between the valley of her breasts as he stared down at them again. Well, there's no mistaking his preferences, she thought to herself. "I'm not made of glass. You can touch them, if you want."

To prove her point, she stepped back and shrugged the coat off again, laying it across the end of the sofa. Moving back to him, she took his hands and placed them against her chest. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his fingers twitched, but at least he wasn't shaking as bad as before. When she kissed his lips again, he responded this time by tilting his head slightly, pressing back.

Several moments passed like this until she decided to push a little more. Slow and carefully, she traced the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips. They parted as he drew in a surprised gasp, and she slipped in to taste him; sugar bombs and bubblegum.

It finally spurred him into action. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, releasing her breasts to bring a hand to the back of her neck as the other slid around to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. From zero to eager in the space a heartbeat, she could already feel his arousal pressing hard against her hip as he kissed her for all he was worth.

Too hard into her hip.

Uh oh. This was going to--

Suddenly, he jerked back and let out a moan, a violent shudder wracking his body.

\--end too soon.

Okay, she should have expected that.

"Kent?"

He was panting, swallowing large gulps of air. Then he froze, looking up into her eyes with an expression of absolute horror. "Oh! Oh god! I'm so s-sorry! I... I... Oh god!" He pushed her out to arm's length, hanging his head, but seemingly unable to let her go completely. "I messed up! R-ruined it!"

She had to stop this before it spiraled out of control. "Kent!" she snapped, and he froze again, mouth snapping shut. She pulled him close, tucking his face into her shoulder, and rubbed a soothing hand over his back. "Everything is okay. Nothing is 'ruined'."

"But I--"

"Shh... Honey, it's okay." She kissed the top of his head. "What matters now is, do you want to stop? Or do you want to keep going?"

He pulled back to look up at her, confused. "We... can do more?"

She smiled. "So much more."

He looked completely awestruck. His mouth worked, but no sound came out. Instead, he nodded, eager again.

Turning to his bed, she toed off her boots and began undressing the rest of the way. She took her time with removing her vault suit, giving him a measure of privacy and pretending not to notice as he hastily cleaned himself as he stripped down. Satisfied his dignity was safe, she turned back to face him, maintaining eye contact as she lowered herself onto the mattress, sliding back to rest against the pillows. Letting her legs fall open, she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to join her. He climbed into the bed slowly, kneeling somewhat awkwardly over her and not touching. One hand on his cheek, the other at his waist, she coaxed him down to rest against the length of her body.

He was trembling again.

"Relax," she cooed, massaging his side. "Touch me. Explore. I'll let you know what feels good to me."

With an affirming nod, more to himself than to her, he leaned in to kiss her again. This time, he slid his tongue in to caress hers, making her moan softly. He was a fast learner, at least. He soon broke the kiss, trailing more down her jaw to her throat and lower. He kissed down the ridge of her sternum, coming to a stop before reaching her breasts again. He looked back up at her, a silent question in his eyes.

She nodded.

He gently took one in his hand and licked across the nipple. With a soft gasp, she arched back, pushing further into his mouth as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. She encouraged him further by bringing his free hand up to her other breast, squeezing his fingers against the neglected nipple, and moaning again when he got the idea.

She could feel the heat building low in her belly, and she hoped he would continue exploring more and _soon_ , or she just might burst from the tension.

Thank the heavens for instincts. He was generous enough to lavish equal attention to her other breast, but then he was moving down her body again. He seemed just as entranced by her smooth skin as he had been by her breasts, kissing and licking against her stomach with almost the same level of reverence.

After a moment, however, she realized he was stalling.

"What the matter?" she whispered, taking him by the chin to make him look at her.

He licked his lips, nervous again. "Your, uh..." He made a vague gesture downward. "I don't know what... um..."

"Have you ever watched a porn holo?"

Damn shame that ghouls can't blush. He'd be absolutely adorable.

"N-no, never," he admitted.

"Give me your hand." He held it out to her and she took him by the wrist, turning it palm down. "Every woman is different, but I like it like this." She maneuvered his hand to rest against her sex, pressing two of his fingers down and along her folds, moving them back and forth and bringing them up to circle her clit. She jerked and let out a whine. "Oh, there! Just like that!" She let go of his hand as he continued on just like she showed him. Pressing back into the mattress, she let herself enjoy the building sensations, rolling her hips and letting her body show him how good of a job he was doing.

She was getting close when he suddenly slowed. She looked down at him, about to ask what was wrong again when she felt him press a finger into her opening. "Oh god!" she gasped, throwing her head back. Usually very responsive, she wasn't normally _this_ sensitive. However, he had worked her up very high in his exploration and his unevenly textured skin felt amazing! "How did you--"

He cut her off by adding a second finger and driving them in and out. "Never watched a holo, but I read a lot of naughty books." The way he said it was incredibly erotic, and it was her turn to blush. He crooked his fingers against her sweet spot. "Is this good?"

"It's perfect! Oh, Kent, please, keep going!"

Fast learner, indeed. With a few more gasps of "faster" and "harder," he found the perfect pace to make her fall apart at the seams.

Coming down from her orgasm, she noticed that he was hard again. She ran her hand over his length, causing him to hiss slightly. She inwardly lamented that there was really no way to put this delicately. "Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, shifting down to line them up properly.

He looked delighted at first, then worried. "Can I? But I don't think I'll last long."

She nodded. "I won't need long if you catch me now before I come back down all the way."

Bracing his hands at either side of her head, he watched as she slicked the head of his cock with her own juices before guiding him into her. This time when he trembled, it wasn't because of nerves.

Her hands went to his hips, pulling him down and further in with a whimper. Both panting slightly, she looked up into his eyes. "Go hard," she commanded, and pushed her hips up.

It took a minute or two, but he eventually got it. The premature ejaculation from earlier became an unexpected benefit, helping him to last longer this time than either expected. Nora was impressed at the force he managed, feeling like he was well and truly pounding her through the mattress. One more surprise for the night, he had the wherewithal to reach between them and rub a thumb against her clit until she came again with a sharp cry.

"Please, Nora--"

Didn't think this part through very well, she chided herself. She pushed him up, forcing him out, then grabbed his wet cock and stroked him to his end, his cum splashing hot against her stomach.

He collapsed against her, shaking harder than ever and gasping for breath. "I... had no... idea," he wheezed. "I feel like I'm going to die."

She huffed a soft chuckle. "There's a reason why the French called it _la petite mort_."

He laughed, finally able to roll off of her and on to his side. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said, reaching out to caress her cheek. "You become the Silver Shroud and clean up the streets of Goodneighbor. You take down an entire raider gang and save my life. Now this. How did I ever get so lucky, huh?"

Smiling, she shuffled closer and kissed him softly. "Thanks for being my number one fan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
